pokemonfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Carl Sparks
"My superior intellect and intelligence of this world allows me to accomidate with the world around me, although I do concur that I lack the knowledge needed for weapon's manufacturing. That my friend is my father's job" - Carl Sparks Carl Sparks, the first born, is the brains out of the Sparks children. He uses his vast knowledge of science to strive for a career in mechanics and weapon manufacturing. Strangely enough, his organic system consists of flesh; but instead of the usual wavy lines of flesh, it follows the lines of those in a computer chip. Through birth, Carl has inherited his parents' abilities such as invisibility, and energy absorbtion (to an extent). Carl is unable to upgrade weapons like his father, and usually becomes discouraged in such a goal. But like his father, he wants to protect the world and his family from harm by any means necessary. Carl is known to design many pieces of equipment, some of them were even effective against his own father; others got him into serious trouble. Cheryl, his mother, does approve of this habit of creating new inventions, but only to an extent. Rank: Weapon's and equipment specialist of the Secret Soceity, General of the Shadow Force Army, Sniper of the New Special Task Force, Paid Mercenary (Anyone, to an extent) Personality "Oh I see...you're ALL one of THEM! Well I'm not going to let myself become one of you! Heha...haha...HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAH!!!!" - Carl Sparks during his insanity Carl is a calm minded Pokemon who is normally associated with the peace in his lab. He tries to avoid fighting most of the time; because he sometimes becomes insane like his father due to too much warfare. Carl is willing to put aside anything to be with his family, and to protect them. Intelligence Carl's intelligence exceeds Shinx. Due to being around his father so much, he seemed to have a knack for upgrading or even building new equipment for others. He never fails to foresee an outcome, which is why there have been minimal lab accidents. Carl's strong knowledge in chemistry and physics allowed him to explore his mind as he develops new ideas on his inventions. He cannot upgrade weaponry like his father, but Carl does specialize in equipment upgrading. His latest creation is a virtual reality training room that allows players to personally interact with video games. Combat Skills Carl does not like to fight. Should a fight ever occur, he tries his best to assist the heroes; while trying to stay at the sidelines as much as possible. Carl has high speed and endurance, which allows him to cut through metallic objects as they were paper. Travelling at speeds of Mach 18, Carl is litterally a bullet in the air. He also has the power to pound objects with a full force of 3 megatons, but he lacks the accuracy needed to ever "hit" a target. Other than speed and endurance, Carl has also inherited the Electric and Psychic abilities from his parents, allowing him to use abilities and moves his parents have learned. By refracting light, Carl can turn invisible. He can also absorb massive amounts of energy (to an extent) and use that power to boost up his other attacks. Sniper Tactics When it comes to accuracy, Carl does not handle short-medium range weaponry very well. Despite his poor accuracy at such ranges, he does have an eagle eye when it comes to sniping. Carl is able to find his way around areas and camoflaughe within their surroundings. He is also very cunning. Unlike most snipers, Carl actually switches hiding areas once a shot is fired. His custom one-of-a-kind M1911 pistol with ACOG allows him a large range of fire when low on ammo. Along with his sniper tactics, Carl's abilities actually allows him to easily hide in the surroundings supernaturally. He does not like windows or areas that may show his shadow in the light. Carl uses Claymores and Bouncing Betties, along with his customized Heartbeat sensor on his 99C-S2 in order to detect nearby enemies. If discovered, Carl can easily escape through his speed. Carl also uses a mobile Heli-Cam that allows him to see his surrounding area without being detected by radar. His heli-cam is smaller than the size of his finger, which makes it hard to detect physically. Given the situation, Carl can find his cam in the most dirtiest conditions. How he does so is unknown. In his sniper missions, Carl is armed with the following weapons and arsenals: 1 Frag Grenade, 2 "Willy Pete" Smokescreen bombs, 1 Claymore, 2 Bouncing Betties, 1 Heli-Cam, 1 M1911 Sidearm with custom ACOG Sight (with 2 mags), 1 semi-auto 99C-S2 with a Heartbeat Sensor (with 3 mags), and 1 semi-auto PSG1 with ACOG Sight (with 3 mags). Relations with his family Carl Sparks and Shinx Sparks rarely spend enough time with each other. They are usually occupied by other things, such as warfare, manufacturing, and other things. However he is very loyal to his father and will listen to him at all times. His mother, Cheryl Eon, shares a rather moderate relationship with Carl. Usually she is very worried that he might get hurt, but he keeps convincing her and proving her that he can hold out just fine. She is known to "groom" (fixing with hair gell) Carl's hair before certain occasions. Sarah Sparks and Carl Sparks share a love-hate relationship. This comes with the usual "little sister is evil" situation, but in truth they watch out for each other. Like his uncle, Michael Eon, he'll protect Sarah. Carl rarely communicates with both Mark Sparks and Scarlet Sparks. This is probably due to the fact that he's older now and focuses more on his studies in his lab. However, like Sarah, he watches out for them too; even lending gifts sometimes to his siblings out of brotherhood kindness. General Status Carl used to work for the SS as a weapon's and equipment specialist, but after the SS disbanded, he was left by himself. Carl knows how the knowledge of physics, chemistry, mechanics, manufacturing, construction, and many more. His intelligence has allowed him to acquire a rather high paying job: a General of the Shadow Force Army. He is now married to a Mismagius named "Maggy", and is now the new Emperor of the Forgotten in the 9th Dynasty. Carl has gone missing ever since frequent reports of the Nine Hells and Heavens colliding together in Midguard showed up. Trivia *Carl was named after Cheryl's great great grandfather, Carl Eon. *Despite his appearance, Carl is a tri-type: Dragon, Electric, and Psychic. *He normally uses his Psychic abilites to construct his many creations, and uses his Electric powers to generate power into them. *Carl never takes off his gloves. *His "goggles" first started out as a prototype, it used to mimic Shinx's scouter until Carl upgraded it. *Carl's skin feels metallic, and yet it is still normal texture. *Carl's eyes are lunar yellow, like Cheryl's eyes. *His voice is young for his age; most Pokemon mistaken him as a younger youth. *His wings are able to slice things when he travels at high speeds. This is because of the slim genetic build out (Inherited by Shinx's Protium bones) allows them to not bend when colliding with an object. *The reason why Carl's short-medium range accuracy is so bad is that he seldom takes off his goggles, causing impaired vision at close range. *Carl's mercenary work only applies to certain enemy leaders, soldiers, and anyone that may be a threat to his world and his family. He is not evil. Themes Category:Pokémon Category:Sparks Family Category:MudkipSpark's Team